heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
June 22, 1995
A Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 404 Animaniacs Vol 1 4 Animation Magazine Vol 8 5 (35) Archie's Pal Jughead Comics Vol 2 72 Avengelyne Vol 1 2 B Barbie Vol 1 56 Batman: Faces Batman: Shadow of the Bat Vol 1 41 Battle Angel Alita Part 4 7 Betty and Veronica Annual Digest Magazine Vol 1 13 Bio-Booster Armor Guyver Part 3 5 Bio-Booster Armor Guyver: Escape from Chronos Black Lightning Vol 2 7 Bloodshot Vol 1 37 Bloodstrike Vol 1 22 Blood Syndicate Vol 1 29 Bram Stoker's Burial of the Rats Vol 1 2 Brigade Vol 2 19 C The Chaos! Bible Vol 1 1 Cheryl Blossom Vol 1 1 Chiaroscuro The Private Lives of Leonardo da Vinci Vol 1 2 Codename: Firearm Vol 1 0 Codename: Stryke Force Vol 1 0 Combo Vol 1 7 Comic Shop News Vol 1 417 Cosmic Powers Unlimited Vol 1 2 Creed Vol 2 1 D Deathstroke the Terminator Annual Vol 1 4 Direct Currents Vol 1 90 Disney's The Little Mermaid Vol 1 Dreamtime Vol 1 2 Druid Vol 1 4 E Eliminator Vol 1 2 Eternal Warrior Vol 1 42 F Fantastic Force Vol 1 10 Fallen Empires on the World of Magic the Gathering Vol 1 2 Flash Gordon Vol 6 2 Flash Statue (1995) 2870 Force Works Vol 1 14 Freak Force Vol 1 17 G Generation X Vol 1 6 Gene Roddenberry's Lost Universe Vol 1 7 Gold Digger Vol 2 21 Ghost Rider Vol 3 64 Ghost Rider 2099 Vol 1 16 Grendel Tales: Devil's Choices Vol 1 4 Grifter Vol 1 2 H Hawkman Vol 3 23 Heavy 3PO: The Coleman Chronicles of Scud, the Disposable Assassin Vol 1 1 Hellblazer Vol 1 92 Hulk 2099 Vol 1 9 I I Had a Dream Vol 1 1 Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny Vol 1 3 Instant Piano Vol 1 4 J John Jakes' Mullkon Empire Vol 1 2 Judge Dredd: The Official Movie Adaptation Vol 1 1 Jughead's Double Digest Vol 1 32 Justice League America Vol 1 102 K Knighthawk Vol 1 4 Knightmare Vol 2 3 L Lady Rawhide Vol 1 1 Lady Vampré Vol 1 1 Le Mécène: Dimension X: Histoire des Oubliés Vol 1 1 Longshot Comics Vol 1 1 Looney Tunes Vol 1 17 Love Sucks 1 of One Vol 1 1 M Magic the Gathering: The Shadow Mage Vol 1 4 Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 2 56 Man Called A-X Vol 1 5 Marvel Masterworks Vol 1 23 Mermaid's Gaze Vol 1 4 The Mighty I Vol 1 2 Moonshadow Vol 2 12 Mortal Kombat: Baraka Vol 1 1 N Neil Gaiman's Mr. Hero - The Newmatic Man Vol 1 8 Neil Gaiman's Teknophage Vol 1 3 Newmen Vol 1 14 New Titans Vol 1 124 O Overstreet's Fan Vol 1 2 P Prime Vol 1 23 Pulp Tattoo Vol 1 4 R Ragmop Vol 1 1 R.E.B.E.L.S. Vol 1 10 Robotech: Academy Blues Vol 1 0 Rose & Gunn Vol 1 3 S Sandman Vol 2 70 Savage Dragon Vol 1 13 B Seth Throb Undrground Artist Vol 1 6 Shadow Cabinet Vol 1 15 Shadow Raven Vol 1 1 (res.) Showcase '95 Vol 1 7 Sonic the Hedgehog Vol 1 26 Sovereign Seven Vol 1 2 Spawn: Blood Feud Vol 1 1 Spawn (TPB) Vol 1 1 Species Vol 1 1 Spider-Man: The Lost Years Vol 1 1 Star Vol 1 1 Star Wars: Jabba The Hutt: The Hunger of Princess Nampi Vol 1 1 Starman Vol 2 10 Starslayer Vol 2 7 Striker: Secret of the Berserker Vol 1 3 Superman Vol 2 103 Superman/Aliens Vol 1 2 Superpatriot: Liberty & Justice Vol 1 1 Supreme Vol 1 27 Supreme Annual Vol 1 1 Swamp Thing Vol 2 157 T Taboo Vol 1 8 Tank Girl: The Odyssey Vol 1 3 Team 7: Objective: Hell Vol 1 2 Team Youngblood Vol 1 18 U Union Vol 2 5 Usagi Yojimbo (TPB) Vol 1 3-2nd V Ventura Vol 1 1 The Visitor Vol 1 11 W War Machine Vol 1 17 Weapon Zero Vol 1 T-4 Welcome to the Little Shop of Horrors Vol 1 2 WildC.A.T.s Adventures Vol 1 10 WildStorm Rising Vol 1 2 X X-Factor Vol 1 113 The X-Files Vol 1 6 X-Men Adventures Vol 3 6 X-Men: The Early Years Vol 1 16 Z Zero Zero Vol 1 3 ---- VIZIN MAGAZINE VOL 7 #7, free RING QUEST #1 (Teco) ---- Antarctic Furrlough 30 Sentai 7 Stainless Steel Armadillo 3 Bongo Simpsons Comics 10 Simpsons Comics Spectacular CFD Warlash: Hardfire Syndrome 1 Caliber Dr Weird 2 Gunsmith Cats 2 Choices 4 Eddie Campbell Comics Electric Milk Star Wars: River of Chaos 2 TripleX 7 Eddie Campbell's Bacchus 2 Entity Cray Baby Adventures 3 Harriers 1 Harriers Interactive: Overkill Event Ash Conoisseur's Kit 1 Fantagraphics Stripped TPB War Junkie TPB Genesis West Gladstone Last of the Viking Heroes: Nidhogger Lives Carl Barks Library: Donald Duck Adventures 17 Carl Barks Library: Uncle Scrooge One Pagers 1 Golden Realm Revelations Saga 1 Tall Tales 3 High Impact Symbols of Justice 1 Liar Comics Ward: A Bullet Series 2 Lohman Hills Emma Davenport 2 Marvel Comics Punisher Intruder HB Ruins 1 SpiderMan: Soul of the Hunter SpiderMan: Venom Returns TPB XMan 5 Millennium Bloodchilde 3 NBM Comicslit Magazine 1 Rebel Studios Cuda BC Rival Productions Eye of the Storm 3 Schism BruHed 3 Verotik Viz Jaguar God 1 Warp Miscellaneous Stuff Elfquest: Shards 9 Comic Book Marketplace 25 Comics Buyers Guide 1128 Comics Source 22 Dark Muse 2 Bravura Logo Mug Many Pins Many TShirts Comic Relief 78 Spawn Caps (Foil) Tick Caps (Foil) Phantom Card Binder ----